the questions
by SeddieBenett
Summary: who is she? what are you doing dating her? why must you be so cruel? Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett are more alike than you'd think. Warning: this will be a twisted story.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well hello faithful readers. I am sorry that I have not had enough time to update those stories which I have started. Writers block is a bitch, let me tell you. If you have any ideas for me to write, please DM me. I'd love to hear it. _  
**

**_Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine. The characters aren't mine either. But I take credit for this story that will unfold. _**

* * *

**-THE QUESTIONS-**

_Chapter One_**  
**

* * *

'_Why is it that you love her and not me? _

_What makes her so special and not me?_

_How do I make you see not her, but me?_

_Where do you go with her and not me?_

_Who are you to date her and not me?'_

* * *

Freddie Benson scrunched up the note that he was about to slip into Carly Shay's locker. He had been in love with her ever since he met the girl. She was pretty, she was kind and she was always smiling about something. That's what made her stand out to him.

The other day, Sam Puckett found Carly making out with another girl. Whether she was drunk or whether Sam was drugged, that was yet to be determined. However the whole scenario crushed him.

"So she's a lesbian. So what?"

"I thought you were."

The girl laughs loudly and slaps the guy's back.

"That was actually funny. You're lame jokes are slightly improving, Benson."

"It was a serious statement. I really thought you were … you know, into girls like that."

Sam nods and Freddie cringes. It's not that he was a homophobic freak it was that he… yeah, no. He was a homophobic freak. Thanks to his distressed and overly protective mother.

"Girls are fun. But the thing is, unless you can be bothered with them, it's just a phase most girls go through. You're curious to try something different and exotic… the next thing you know… well… she gets all emotional and dumps you."

"Wow. I never thought about it like that."

"You can't be serious, dork. All guys have _that _fantasy don't they? Like, two girls making out right there in front of him?"

"No."

Of course he was lying. He had had that images floating through his mind ever since he found out about Carly's little lady friend and also ever since Sam had mentioned she went through the "phase".

"That phase…"

"Yeah?"

"How long does it last?"

"I don't know. It varies, I guess. Mine lasted a month. Carly has more patience… she could go on for years."

Seeing Freddie's face turn all depressing and solemn, Sam couldn't hold in a short burst of laughter. She pointed at him and tried to talk while giggling.

"You should have seen your face, nub! That was priceless."

"Not funny Puckett!"

"Okay. I admit that was below the belt."

"Thank you."

The girl would never fully apologize and especially to him of all people. However, she had a way of making amends without using "those words". She was an expert by now. Being thrown into prison had its perks.

Every now and again, she'd sit down with the boy and talk seriously. Mostly though, she made fun of him.

"You really are in love with her, aren't you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"For starters…"

Sam snatches the scrunched up bit of paper from his fist and opens it slowly. Freddie's face turns pink while she reads it aloud. All those questions he's dying to ask Carly are now in the ears of the public.

"Please stop…"

"No, it's too fun. You know, we could put this on the internet for the world to read."

"What? Sam!"

His hand reaches out to snatch it back, but doesn't succeed. Instead he catches her shirt.

"Quit that!"

"Well give it back! It's not yours to take!"

"Let go of my shirt."

"Not until you give the note back!"

"Never!"

"Then I'm not letting go."

She reaches down and licks his fingers so he does let go.

"Ugh! That's gross!"

"So is the way you chase Carly like a lost puppy dog!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's sickening. I mean, writing questions? Can you be any more of a nub?"

"What are you-"

"You used to be decent. When Carly wasn't around, you were actually kind of fun."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Again with the questions! Can you just be Freddie Benson, and not some alien who is hopeless and desperate?"

"I wouldn't say I'm desperate…"

"But you fucking are! The stupid part about is, you can't see how desperate you are! Get over her!"

"I can't!"

"You can but you don't have any balls to do it. One day, I'll be in trouble somewhere, and you won't even be there to attempt to fight off the bad guys. You'll just let them take me away and kill me."

"Sam, where is all this coming from?"

The girl turns away and scrunches her hands into fists of fury, about ready to punch him everywhere and anywhere she could reach. Then she stops and somehow calms right down.

"Give up on her. If she can't see how… great you are… don't go chasing after something that is standing still."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Freddie tries to get her to explain but she gave back his scrunched note and is walking away already.

"I'm really confused…"

"I'm going home."

It starts to rain and the boy drops the note in the mud, runs after the girl, trying to find out what the hell she was even talking about, because like all guys, he was clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'd like to express my gratitude to my reviewers thus far – 'green aura', 'CrazyGeek' and 'Aahhh (Guest)'. THANK YOU! YOU ROCK! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine. The characters aren't mine either. But I take credit for this story that will unfold.**_

* * *

**-THE QUESTIONS-**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Sam's POV:

'Why is it that you love _her _and not me?'

Oh, Benson. You are so pathetic it saddens me to see you this way. You used to be so… well a little less desperate if that's possible. Now, since dating you for those couple of weeks… What does it matter? It's the past now, right? You'll never see me like you see her. I do understand how fucking gorgeous my best friend is. Did you ever think that maybe we were… No. Not even slightly.

I did make love to Carly Shay, oh yes, many times. We had fun doing it too. I've gotten further and deeper into that girl than could be in your wildest dreams! I don't wish you good-luck. I do wish you would break a leg though. Then I can point, laugh and make fun of you.

You could be happy if you just let go of the dream girl, and see the one standing right in front of you. I'm ready to let you back into my life, Freddie. I really, truly am. But it seems you're stubborn about this.

Remember that time we spent a whole night in your room, and you said you'd love me forever. What did that actually mean? I'm sure you were tipsy from all that alcohol we drank from your mom's (not-so) secret liquor cabinet. You probably had hallucinations too.

Did you ever think once, that maybe I did want you to love me forever?

No, because you're a dim-witted, clueless dork who will never own up to his feelings, except the unreal ones. I know you don't _really _love Carly as much as you say you do. It's just a phase. Like girls being attracted to other girls. It's just a phase. When the phase is over, you don't dare go back to it.

Why? Because society is a harsh, judgmental bitch, that's why. And so am I.

* * *

Carly's POV:

"Sam, are you okay? You don't look well at all."

"I'm fine, cupcake."

I miss the way she threw her arms around me and kisses around my face until I begged her to stop and let me breathe normally. The thing is, I never wanted it to end. All those steamy nights in her bed, underneath the covers and doing unspeakable things, I loved that.

"I miss you," I say, quietly.

"You miss having sex," she replies. "I can't blame you though. No one can resist Mama's magic tongue."

Reaching out I touch her nose lightly and laugh. She smiles politely and licks her lips, which sends shivers up and down my spine.

"Mama's tongue is magic," I say, nodding my head in agreement.

There's a silence until Sam starts tapping her finger nails on the counter, in no particular rhythm.

"Have you seen Freddie at all, today?" the blonde girl blurts out.

Just like that. It was so out of blue and I certainly wasn't expecting _her _to ask for the one guy she pretty much loathed and despised. Perhaps they were becoming closer than… perhaps they had the time to get to each other a lot better.

One could only hope so. It had been five years, and the fights were getting old.

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Oh."

Was that disappointment I heard and saw coming from the blonde headed demon I cared for so much?

"Did you guys… argue?"

"I may have said some things to him."

"Saaaam!"

"What?"

I roll my eyes and slap my forehead, shaking my head slowly. Now I was the disappointed one. They were doing so well with the 'friend' thing. But now, she had to go and ruin it all.

My hard word just got flushed, like a blocked up toilet. Back to square one, I guess. Sigh.

"Never mind," I reply quietly.

* * *

Freddie's POV:

I love Carly… At least, I really thought I could keep up the charade. Any longer, and I'd be losing my mind. The things I wanted to do to Sam yesterday. But as she said: 'You have no balls to give it up'.

She's right.

The one time we … did it… it was both our first times. We had our first kiss together, so… why not? It made sense at the time. Now, it still kind of makes a lot of sense.

It was… amazing.

I don't know how else to describe it… her…. us together. Perhaps I was under the influence a little, and I could have sworn I proposed to the girl that same night. I have no idea what she said. I do remember what she did though. Which led to… yeah, that.

Sam's right in calling me a nub.

The thing is though, whenever she does… I can't help feel warmed by the some kind of sentiment behind the name. 'Nub' It has to be a term of endearment, at least in her little world.

Maybe I should send her a text message. I do want to talk to her.

Or maybe I should send _Carly _a text message, so that Sam finds out. I don't really know what kind of twisted logic I'm portraying here. Sorry if it's creeping you out. Yeah. I'll send it to Carly.

'_Hey sexy thing. Wanna meet up later? –F'_

Well, this can either lead to ultimate happiness or epic failure. Wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

**-THE QUESTIONS-**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

That night, some crazy things happened. Or as Carly likes to put it: 'unspeakable' things.

* * *

First Thing: _Carly kissed Freddie, just to prove a point to her best friend that Sam was living in denial._

"I kissed Freddie," said Carly. "And it was completely intentional."

"You what?" Sam yelled, angrily.

"I kissed him."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Carly!"

"Sam! What? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"No reason…"

"Oh come on! You've been acting strangely all week. Now… Out with it, blondie!"

"I don't know, okay! I've barely slept, eaten… I don't know."

"You love him."

"What? You're… You're insane!"

"No. You're insane for covering up feelings that will always stick with you, no matter what. It may come as a shock to you, but that will never get you to where you want to end up."

"Shut up. Just because you have it all figured out."

"And you're head over heels for Freddie Benson."

"Gaaaahhh!"

* * *

Second Thing: _Freddie 'did it' with Sam, but afterwards he felt guilty about it._

"I did it with Sam," says Freddie. "And it was a mistake."

"You wanted to though," replies Carly.

"How do you-"

"You both think I'm so blind to your little game, don't you?"

"Well, I don't think that."

"I can see what goes on between you two, when you're not at each other's throats… when you want to be deep inside one another's throats."

"Gross, Carly!"

"Don't say otherwise. You know it's true. That kiss, meant nothing between us. It meant a hell of a lot to Sam though."

"You told her!"

"I had to. Someone has to sort of this mess!"

"It's not a mess!"

"That's a lie."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Carly!"

"Freddie! I really think you should tell her how you feel."

"The girl hates me, and doesn't let me forget it either."

"Do you think she's just as scared as you are?"

"I…. I never thought about it like that."

"That's because you're absolutely clueless! Go. Talk to Sam. You'll be surprised."

"Fine."

* * *

"This liquid soap is AWESOME!"

Gibby!

"Oh, sorry. I'll come back later."

Let's try that again.

* * *

Third Thing: _Sam and Carly have sex, which according to Sam, it was an accident. _

"I had sex with Carly," says Sam. "And it was completely by accident."

"Was it?" Freddie replied, lost in his own thoughts.

"It was fun, but it happened so fast… We couldn't prevent it even if we tried."

"I see."

"Benson, are you even paying attention?"

"Uh huh."

"Carly wants you, me and her to have a threesome."

"That's nice to kn- WHAT?"

"Ha! Gotchya! You weren't even listening."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Let me help you with that…"

"No…. what are you… Sam, please tell me you're wearing underwear under that…. Oh… you're not."

"Come on, nub. What do you say, one night of passionate and wild sex? You and me… and your bed… both of us wearing nothing but covered in sweat… it sounds nice huh?"

"Get off my lap, please."

"I can tell someone agrees."

"Sam!" Freddie yelps and pushes her back. "How many times have I said not to…. Do…. Ohhh…"

"Feels nice, doesn't it."

"I like it when you do that."

"I know. I remember. Now, come on. The bed is waiting…"

"The bed is…. I give up, let's go!"

"Ohhh Fredward!"


End file.
